The King of Hollows & The Mod of Souls
by Doble-Kay
Summary: Don't really have a summary so i guess this will do: Ichigo is a jerk. HichiKon. One-shot. OOC-ness. And please read and review.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bleach characters

Seishin: Decide to get away from my GrimmRen stories for a little bit. This a one-shot. HichiKon.

**The King of Hollows & The Mod of Souls

* * *

**

Kon was resting in his plushy form on Ichigo's bed, he has been doing this for some weeks now. He started speaking less, and haven't done anything perverted lately either. All this started after he confess his love for Ichigo, which Ichigo rejected and called him a creep. After that day Kon has been the opposite of what he usually is, and Ichigo noticed but didn't bother with it.

"Kon wake-up." Ichigo poked the plushy to get up.

"Yes Ichigo." The small form rub the sleep out of his button eyes.

"I'm going to Uraharas', and I'm going to need you to be in my body."

"Sure."

"Oh and I might come back late alright."

Ichigo grab his soul badge, and used it to push out the pill from Kon. Once Ichigo swallowed the pill he was in his soul reaper garments, and left through the open window. Kon went over and close the window, and decide to take a shower since Ichigo's body smelled a little. When he was in the shower he let the cold water run down his back, as he sat in the shower while hugging his knees close to his body. Then when Kon turned off the shower and looked in the mirror, he noticed his eyes were puffy and red.

But he was use to it, for it had become a routine when he was in Ichigo's body. He grab a pair of white sweat pants and a blue t-shirt, then with down stair to grab a bit to eat.

- 11:59 pm -

Kon sat in Ichigo's bed with the lights off, and waited of the substitute to return. He would have fallen asleep, but he was in Ichigo's body and would rather fall asleep in his normal form. A small tap was heard in the quiet room, Kon look to the window and saw a crouching figure. He open the window the window, and the figure took a seat on the bed.

"Ichigo your family is asleep, and I saved you some food in the microwave." Kon said in monotone, he really didn't want to talk with Ichigo.

"...You ok?" the voice was a little distorted

Kon took note of the strange tone, but he didn't want to say anything.

"Just put me in my plushy body." Kon said in a sad tone.

Kon suddenly found himself laying down on the bed, with the figure above him. That when he notice the person above him wasn't Ichigo, his hair and skin were pale white, and his eyes were golden with black surrounding them. The figures eyes were soft and had a sadden feel to them.

"Your not Ichigo. Who are you?" Kon whisper

"I'm Ichigo's Hollow Hichigo. And why were you crying." Hichigo whisper back

The mod soul was shock to hear one this was Ichigo's Hollow, and two that he knew he was crying. Kon didn't know what to say, he started to feel the tears coming back. Then Hichigo place his head below Kon's chin.

"Please don't cry. When you cry it makes me sad, like the time I saved you from those Hollows who try to attack you."

Then Kon remember that day where he was in Ichigo's body, and he was corner by five hollows. At that time he didn't have any feelings for Ichigo, but wish that he would come save him. Kon also felt helpless that day, and that's why he was crying. When he thought all hope was lost Ichigo came, and destroy all the hollows. But Ichigo's spiritual pressure was different that day, it was cold yet warm almost close to that of a hollows.

Then when Ichigo crouch in front of him that day, his eyes were golden and soft like Hichigos'. When Kon felt more tears run down his face he hug his savor, and was engulf in the strange spiritual pressure. But what made Kon fall for his savor was that words he said, 'When you cry it makes me sad'. After that Kon couldn't find that same presence from Ichigo anymore, then when he confess to Ichigo he felt like Ichigo wasn't the one who save him that day.

Hichigo lifted his head up to look at Kon, then give him a small kiss on the lips. In which Kon return, then they both which places, Kon on Hichigo's chest now. Kon bury his face in the hollow's chest, and let some tears come out. Hichigo only wrapped his arms around the crying form.

"Please don't cry, cause I'll visit you every night." Hichigo whispered in Kon's wild hair

"You promise." he whispered back

"Yeah I promise."

* * *

**Seishin: What do you think? I got this idea from listening 'My Pace' by Sunset Swish, cause it reminded me of the mod souls and stuff**. **Hope you enjoy reading and please review**


End file.
